Recent years have shown a proliferation in the average number and types of computing devices that are owned by individuals. For example, it is common for an individual to own a laptop device, a tablet device, a smartphone device, a wearable device (e.g., fitness tracker), a pair of headphones, and so on. Notably, owning these devices can deliver a rich user experience as each device can provide specialized functionality to meet a given user's needs throughout the day. However, owning these devices can also present the ongoing challenge of effectively managing the charge levels of the batteries included in these devices so they can be readily utilized when needed. For example, charging multiple devices typically involves a mass of cables that consumes space and is difficult to manage. Moreover, many of the aforementioned devices lack the capability to display their battery statuses in a user-friendly manner. For example, battery statuses for wearable devices typically are presented via small displays or LEDs that can be difficult for users to interpret. As a result, users often fail to properly maintain the battery levels of their devices, which leads to frustrating scenarios where a device is needed but cannot power-on or function for a desirable amount of time.